Bleach: Each Promise, A Slash Fic
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: A one-shot Renji x Byakuya slash-fic. Love holds no bounds, neither does one's rank or position. It is said that our deepest desires flourish during the night. What will become of those who desire love beyond prying eyes? Rated T for suggestive content.


**Story** : Bleach: Each Promise, A Slash Fic  
 **Author** : Nocturne & Aoi  
 **Written** : July 23rd, 2016  
 **Genre** : Romance  
 **Rating** : T (Suggestive Themes)  
 **Disclaimer** : We do not own Bleach, but we do own these romance situations.  
 **Author's Note** : Aoi here, please pardon my grammar, as English is my second language. Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

 **{One Shot}**

(All is from Renji's point of view.)

It was a late night in the Soul Society. The air was frosty and the environment was quiet and peaceful.

I stroll the roads as usual, however there was something or someone else nearby. I could not comprehend who or what, yet there was something that was wrong, as though somebody was watching me. It was at that point of night and seeing there were no individuals in the road. Consequently, I disregarded it and strolled on, my home was yet two blocks away.

All of a sudden I was pushed onto the ground, and my Zanpakutō was removed from my body. I expected that my assailant would leave, however he didn't.

"Renji" says the assailant. It was a profound voice. He began a blindfold to my eyes.

I gasp. I knew that voice from anywhere.

"You do realize that people like you shouldn't roam the road around evening when you are not scheduled to do so?" says the assailant.

I solidified with trepidation. He began undoing my shirt from the back. I started to oppose, however nothing made a difference. He takes his own blade from his side and held it against my back.

"I think I will give you a trinket," the assailant speaks. He puts the blade in my back and composes something in there. A scar that would remain forever, a scar that framed the word 'Senka'. At that point the guilty party lets my hands free from its capable handle and flees.

I lay there without the will to get up. I took the blindfold off and let myself lean against the icy asphalt. All of a sudden there was a shadow in my fringe vision. Delicately I began pondering contacting the other captains. But how could I be sure it was the one I was thinking of? I contemplate it in light of the fact that my eyes were fading, growing darker. I was growing tired. Just before I was totally sleeping, I heard the man say "don't stress, it's all great."

Afterwards, everything went black.

* * *

That morning I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I sat up and glanced around. In the corner sat a man in the shadows.

"At last, you are alert," he says delicately as he strolls toward me.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I waited for him to speak.

"Renji, it's me, Byakuya."

"What?! So it was you…" I say so delicately that he could barely listen.

"I discovered you oblivious in the city streets. You had been out drinking. After our encounter you had passed out, I brought you to my place and had called a specialist," Byakuya explains.

I was somewhat stunned when I heard that a specialist had come and Byakuya likewise saw that I did.

"The specialist said there was something carved into your back," Byakuya continues.

"So you were the one who assaulted me…but why?" I ask Byakuya.

My face turned white and I felt sickened for me to consider it, however after all he had accomplished his goal, but to what end?

I gestured distress.

Byakuya saw that I felt uncomfortable and sits beside me with his arm around the back. Strangely it felt great and fine. I felt calm and lay my head on Byakuya`s shoulders.

It felt pleasant ... exceptionally pleasant.

He pulls back and lifts my jaw. He leans forward and sets his lips on mine. I was initially stunned, however I started to kiss back.

I trusted Byakuya. He was my captain after all.

Following a couple of minutes, he started to withdraw. Byakuya pulls me towards him and embraces me, he whispers in my ear: "You can rest here."

"N-no," I say, pushing him tenderly away.

All of a sudden there was the pain from the wound in my back, on the spot where my aggressor had left lasting scars until the end of time.

"I'd rather go home," I say to him.

Byakuya gestures and says "that is fine, but let me drop you off and guarantee that we will see each other again real soon."

I had no way out at this point…but I wasn't angry. In fact, his proposition, it excited me a little.

* * *

That next day morning had come once again. I was again stirring, and when I had come too, I realize that I was back at Byakuya's place once again and not my own.

"I see you're awake," Byakuya says as he strolls into the room with breakfast. He sets it down and tells me to eat.

I started to eat. When I completed my meal, he approaches me and sits down on the bed. I initially gaze at him and after that started to cry. He wraps his arms around me to solace me.

When I cried I did not disclose why as it went on for a while.

He recognized the agony I was feeling, the complicated emotions of what had happened these past two days. He put a hand on my cheek. He leans forward again and kisses me. This time I didn't hesitate and kiss him back. His tongue licked my base lip requesting access. I offered it to him. He pulls back a little way and looks at me without flinching.

"I cherish you," he says.

I kissed him and respond "I adore you."

We embraced each other and both felt like our bliss could never stop.

* * *

 **Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
